powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Russell
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Red Mystic Ranger - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Red Legend Warrior - 3= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Red Dragon Fire Ranger }} - Titan= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Mystic Phoenix - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Mystic Firebird }} }} |-|Knight Wolf= Koragg, The Knight Wolf (2) |gender = Male |season = Mystic Force |color = Red |homeworld = Earth (Magic World) |firstepisode = Broken Spell (1) |lastepisode = Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes = 33 |casts = Firass Dirani Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese Dub) |label = Red Mystic Ranger Koragg, The Knight Wolf (2) |shadeofcolor = red}} "Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" "Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!" "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Nick Russell (also known by his true name Bowen) is the main protagonist of Power Rangers: Mystic Force. He is the Red Mystic Ranger and the leader of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. He has multiple Ranger and Zord forms. Nick was born in the Magic World, however, during the war, Nick was separated from his parents and raised in the Human World. Later, Nick would grow living with different relatives since his parents did not have time for him. When he went to Briarwood, the forces of evil were unleashed and he became the Red Mystic Ranger. Nick would become the leader of the Mystic Rangers and, together they fought against the forces of evil to protect the world. Nick would later discover his origins and his eventual destiny as the "Light" that would save the world from the Darkness. Eventually, Nick and the other Mystic Rangers defeated the Master and saved the world. Nick left Briarwood with his biological parents to visit his adoptive parents. Character History Nick was born Bowen, son of Leanbow and Udonna. In the magical world, he was referred to as the "Light", born of a powerful warrior and sorceress, destined to defeat the Darkness. During the Great War, Bowen was fought over by Daggeron and Calindor. Luckily, Phineas brought him over to the Human World where he was raised by the Russells. Nick grew up to be a teen who, ever since his parents have been away for business trips and other important things, has been riding on his motorcycle from relative to relative. Nick was adopted as a baby and never knew his birth parents, and he keeps the red blanket his baby self was originally wrapped in for sentimental reasons. Nick is brave, headstrong, and a wanderer. Nick arrived in Briarwood to live with his sister on the same day that evil was unleashed. Not long after, the little town was rocked by a thundering earthquake that announced the arrival of ancient demons. Nick was knocked from his motorcycle during the tremor, but was unharmed. His bike was less fortunate, and he had to stop to repair it. During the repairs, he witnessed an old man in distress, desperate for help. When nobody else would assist him, Nick stepped up, and volunteered to escort him into the Briarwood forest. His decency inspired the other four teens to join up and aid the old man. Upon entering the forest, Nick and the teens lost sight of the old man, who soon revealed himself to actually be Udonna, the White Mystic Force Ranger. Udonna granted Nick a magic wand and the ability to manipulate fire. Nick was hesitant to accept the wand, and didn't believe anything Udonna said. It was at this point that Nick parted ways with the rest of the teens, and attempted to make his way out of the forest. Meanwhile, the other teens attempted to take on the invading Hidiacs, but were proving to be unsuccessful. Eventually, they were able to fully accept the power of magic and transform into the Mystic Rangers. Nick was the last to accept the power of magic, and came to join the team in the fight against Knight Wolf. Nick works at the Rock Porium with the other Rangers and spends his spare time fixing his motorcycle. He was the first to befriend the troblin Phineas. However, Nick had a mysterious past he had not yet opened up to his friends about. Although Nick isn't the type to hold grudges, Koragg the Knight Wolf has repeatedly used magical telepathy to draw Nick into combat. Nick has found he can use the connection in reverse, contacting Koragg. When he and the Rangers were battling Catastros and Koragg, he was pulled into another dimension with Catastros. In this dimension, his powers would not work as he was chased by Catastros, who was badly injured by Necrolai's crossbow arrows. Luckily, he managed to heal Catastros, and it was because of Nick's act of kindness that Catastros combined with him as Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. Nick managed to recombine with Catastros to stop Morticon from destroying the city. Nick and the other Rangers were trapped in an alternate reality where the Mystic Rangers were never discovered caused by Jenji and Imperious. They went to the Tribunal of Magic to have things fixed back to the way it was, and they returned the world to its rightful state. Nick discovered that he was Udonna's lost son and the Light that the Ten Terrors were fighting for. After Oculous had captured Xander, Vida, Madison and Chip, Nick was about to surrender. But Phineas finally was able to make Nick realize that with being The Light, he has the power to defeat the Darkness and save everyone. Nick then was able to join with Fire Heart to become the Red Dragon Fire Ranger, defeat Oculous, and save his friends. By the end of Mystic Force, Nick was possessed by the Master and was transformed into a new Koragg. As such, the Master can summon the armor of Koragg around Nick, and has access to a variety of dark spells. After trapping the Rangers in a shield, Nick and his father duel in their respective armors. A massive battle ensues, destroying most of Rootcore. Leanbow finally reaches past the darkness to his son, and the Master is ejected from Nick's body. Afterwards Nick was pushed to the limit, seeing Udonna captured, the world destroyed and his father briefly killed, but was convinced by Madison that he couldn't give up and that the Rangers needed him to keep fighting. He was able to wound the Master enough to force him to retreat and, in the last clash, led the Rangers in destroying him. With the forces of evil defeated and after giving Madison his blanket as a sign that he will return to Briarwood, Nick along with Udonna and Leanbow rode off into the sunset on motorcycles to see his adoptive parents. Super Megaforce Nick and the other Mystic Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Nick is an impulsive and young man who acts first and thinks later. He is also pessimistic, once believing there to be no chance against the Master when they were defeated by him. Nick considered giving up, but the other Rangers convinced him not to. At first, Nick was a loner who would rather do things by himself than accepting help. However, with the other Mystic Rangers, he comes to accept the value of teamwork. Red Mystic Ranger Arsenal *Mystic Morpher *Magi Staff - Sword Mode *Mystic Force Fighters *Mystic Lion Staff *Mystic Racers **Mystic Speeder Appearances: MF Episodes 2-18, 20-25, 27-32, SM Episode 20, LBEV - Mystic Phoenix= The Mystic Phoenix is the humanoid Mystic Titan form of the Red Ranger. Along with the Sprite, it fills the chest cavity of the Titan Megazord, forming a chestplate. Rides the dragon form. Looks like a Knight and usually wields a sword in battle. ;Additional Combinations * Mystic Phoenix can combine with the Mystic Dragon to form Titan Megazord. * Mystic Phoenix can combine with the Catastros to form Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. * Mystic Phoenix can combine with the Brightstar to form Phoenix Unizord. Appearances: Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 27, 28, 30 - Red Legend Warrior= Arsenal *Mystic Legend Armor **Mystic Lion Staff Appearances: Episodes 20-22, 24-32 - Mystic Firebird= Red Mystic Ranger transforms into a burning bird-like zord, which forms the wings of the Manticore Megazord ;Additional Combinations * Mystic Firebird can combine with the Mystic Lion to form Manticore Megazord. Appearances: Episodes 20, 21, 24, 26-29, 31, 32 - Dragon Fire Ranger= *Fierce Dragon Morpher **Red Dragon Fire Ranger Appearances: Episodes 25, 26, 28, 31, 32 - Knight Wolf= Arsenal *Knight Saber *Wolf Shield This form is exclusive to Episode 31 }} Legendary Ranger Devices *Gia became the Red Mystic Ranger as part of an all-red mode while fighting Tentacus. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mystic Rangers while fighting Levira. - Dino Charger= The Red Mystic Ranger is one of the Rangers that represent the Mystic Rangers for the Mystic Force Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Mystic Force's case, it featured the Red Mystic Ranger, Solaris Knight, the Titan Megazord, and the Mystic Force title. This Charger was paired with the Jungle Fury Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Red Mystic Ranger Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Red Mystic Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Gallery Prmf-redf.png|A female version of Red Mystic Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce. Notes *He is the first Red Ranger to ever be possessed. *He took the longest of the rangers to believe in magic, ironic given his heritage. Though it can be assumed he had no clue about his biological past. *Although his Sentai counterpart is Kai Ozu, Nick's personality is more similar to Tsubasa Ozu, who was MagiYellow in Magiranger. *Nick is one of the few Power Rangers to be the offspring of a mentor. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force Nick is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai. *According to the flyer Italian Official Power Rangers Mystic Force (sold under the Italian DVD), Nick was 17 during Power Rangers Mystic Force. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard - The Sentai counterpart of Koragg. Category:Mystic Force Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Mystic Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Purple Ranger